<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by TaraIsles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713737">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraIsles/pseuds/TaraIsles'>TaraIsles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Established Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, Experimental Style, F/F, Jane Rizzoli - Freeform, Love Poems, Maura Isles - Freeform, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli-centric, POV Experimental, POV First Person, Poetry, Rizzles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraIsles/pseuds/TaraIsles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's POV. Experimental from weeks ago when I was waiting for the tube.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles &amp; Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bad cheesy quickie after work lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if she had seen her for the first time;</p><p>the honey blonde hair</p><p>the hazel eyes</p><p>the pink lips and</p><p>the twinkle in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Blushing and gazing down</p><p>as if they never met before</p><p>as if they didn't work together</p><p>as if they weren't best friends</p><p>as if they didn't spend every minute together</p><p> </p><p>It was cold outside</p><p>but it was warm inside</p><p>It was warm in her arms</p><p>and inside her shirt</p><p>An honest mistake</p><p>trying to fight the cold</p><p> </p><p>But she didn't remove her hands</p><p>she just left them there</p><p>Hiding from the cold</p><p>hiding from the world</p><p> </p><p>The hazel melted with the brown</p><p>and the rough fingers met the soft</p><p>as the cheeks touched lightly</p><p>and the lavender was smelled</p><p> </p><p>There was no cold</p><p>There was combustion</p><p>There were explosions</p><p>Trembling lips pressed unsurely</p><p> </p><p>But in a second</p><p>It all made sense</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>